


3.5

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober 18 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Blood, M/M, Masochism, Mild Gore, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: The hotel room that Kakuzu had rented for them tonight is cheap.There’s hairline cracks in the drywall and cobwebs on the ceiling, and the floor is covered in a yellow mat that is closer to dying turf than carpet; the room stinks of mothballs and fake-floral aerosol, and Hidan is fairly certain that some of the stains on the bed’s thin sheets are older than he is.But then again--as he arches up against the coarse threads that bite into his skin, sewing him face-down to the bed limb by limb--that’s kind of the point.





	3.5

The hotel room that Kakuzu had rented for them tonight is cheap. 

There’s hairline cracks in the drywall and cobwebs on the ceiling, and the floor is covered in a yellow mat that is closer to dying turf than carpet; the room stinks of mothballs and fake-floral aerosol, and Hidan is fairly certain that some of the stains on the bed’s thin sheets are older than he is.

But then again--as he arches up against the coarse threads that bite into his skin, sewing him face-down to the bed limb by limb--that’s kind of the point.

Kakuzu is a monster above him, hulking and growling, mask and cowl discarded in a rare show of broken restraint. The strong muscles in his back and shoulders ripple under his dark skin, bulging and moving with every stitch he places in his partner; and beneath him Hidan howls, curses, keens, his bare body grinding and rolling against the bed in a desperate, familiar way.

“Are you humping the bed?” Kakuzu scoffs, raking his painted nails down the pale, tempting expanse of Hidan’s back and leaving crimson trails of blood to well up in his wake. “That’s fucking disgusting.” 

He knows Hidan probably isn’t listening, if the way he bucks against the bed is any indication--his partner is a fucked-up freak who gets off on all of this, on every insult and torturous injury, and by now Kakuzu kills him on a bi-weekly basis more out of habit than any actual hope that the annoying bastard will stay dead.

“Mm, yeah, and...” Said annoying bastard turns his head to shoot Kakuzu a shit-eating grin, his lips shiny with spit and violet eyes crazed, bright, shining with that unique brand of fucked-up high that only a masochistic immortal can achieve. “It feels so much better than getting fucked by your pencil dick, you dusty old--”

Kakuzu stops the insult with a hardened punch to the left side of Hidan’s ribcage, his fist breaking through bone to the tune of Hidan’s piercing scream. His questing fingers plunge deeper through bands of firm muscle and wet viscera until he finds the fluttering muscle of Hidan’s racing heart, pounding a frantic tattoo against Kakuzu’s fingertips.

He smiles, letting the stitching in his jaws relax to pull the expression unnaturally wide.

“Are you scared?” he growls, before he wraps his hand around Hidan’s heart and starts to squeeze.


End file.
